Plastic pallets may be used in a variety of shipping and storage applications. For example, shipping and storage containers generally include a bottom comprising a plastic pallet and a sleeve adapted to fit onto the plastic pallet. The sleeve may comprise: corrugated, heavy duty paperboard; plastic; other suitable material; or a combination thereof. The typical shape for a shipping and storage container is square or rectangular and the plastic pallet typically has nine feet or legs arranged in rows so as to provide entry points for a forklift on all sides.